left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Zoey
Zoey is one of the four playable Survivors in Left 4 Dead, the teenage daughter of a wealthy family. Zoey's face is modeled from actress Sonja Kinski. In official media, she is usually seen holding the hunting rifle, and dual pistols. She is voiced by Jen Taylor. Official description After spending her first semester holed up in a dorm room watching old horror movies, Zoey was given a choice: Stop fooling around and get her grades up, or drop out. Now that the planet's overrun with murderous zombies, and all of her professors are dead, Zoey at least has the cold comfort that she's been studying up on the right subject after all.http://l4d.com/survivors.htm Quotes * [I suck everyones dongs] * [' ''When Louis startles the The Witch '''] "Run like Hell!" * "Fire in the hole!" * "Go! I'll hold them off!" * [' At the end of the intro '] "Francis!" * "Well, looks like we're going to the hospital." * "You know, Louis... You'd look good in one of those hospital gowns." * [ ''In the elevator in Mercy Hospital'' ]' "Game over, man! Game over!" * '[ ''On the elevator in Mercy Hospital'' ]' "I just can't get over how FAST they all are, it's not even fair. I'm calling zombie bullshit on that, you know? (giggles nervously) They're not... ALLOWED to be so fast." * '[ ''In the beginning saferoom of Rooftop Finale'' ]' "Almost there.... Almost theeeeeeeeere..." * '[ After she or another survivor has mentioned that Riverside held out ]' "Unless anyone has a better plan, I say we head there." * "And of course the bridge is out..." * '[ When the bridge in The Drains is down ]' "We're good to go, come on!" * '[ Approaching the empty house in the Church chapter ]' "Oh, nice, a cabin in the middle of nowhere. I know how this movie ends." * '[ When speaking to the Church Guy ]' "What a dick..." * '[ In Riverside ]' "I always liked this main street." * "Look, Bill, it's your favorite—stairs!" '[ When they reach more stairs ]' "Hey, Bill, more stairs!" * "Looks like we're gonna have to take the stairs. Sorry, Bill." * "Oh no! The zombies killed God!" * "Holy shit!" * '[ When low on health]''' "Guys, I feel like crap." * "Guys, I'm really torn up." * "I'm not gonna last much longer!" * "Did they get my face?" *[' Rarely. When revived by Louis ']' "I knew you wouldn't leave me." * "Thanks for coming back for me." * "Thanks, I owe you." * '[' ''When helping another Survivor up ]' "Alright, tiger, up and at em'." * "It's okay, I gotcha." * "Dude, I'm half your size! Get up!" * "Lie still and let me help." * '[ ''When reviving a teammate on their last life'' ]' "Okay, I can get you back up, but we need to find you some first aid. If you go down like this again, that's it for you." * '[ ' ''When Francis dies '''] "Oh God, Francis!" * [' ''When Bill dies '''] "Oh God, not Bill!" * [' ''When Louis dies '''] "Louis, oh God I can't believe it!" * "This is going to Hell real fast!" * "I know we gotta move, but I gotta heal you!" * "Hold still, I can help you." * "Anything for you, Louis!" * "Yeah, yeah I'm ready to bounce." * "Guys! Big, bad-ass, nasty weapons over here!" * [' ''When she picks up a Molotov '''] "Let's start some fires." * "Time to start some fires." * [' ''When she picks up a Pipe bomb '''] "This looks dangerous." * [' ''When she picks up an Auto shotgun '''] "I call shotgun!" * [' ''Imitating Francis '''] "Groovy." * "It slimed me!" * [' ''When Francis gets pounced by a Hunter '''] "Francis!" * [' ''When Louis gets pounced by a Hunter '''] "Louis!" * [' ''When Bill gets pounced by a Hunter '''] "Hunter's got Bill!" * [' ''When pounced by a Hunter '''] "Get it off! Get it off!" * [' ''When being struck by a Tank whilst on the ground '''] "Oh God, it's crushing me!" * "Mind getting the door?" * [' ''At the end of a chapter '''] "Killer!" * "We made it!" * "We are kicking ass!" * "It's just you and me left!" * "We are awesome together!" * "Sweet!" * "I have a bad feeling about this..." * "Oh no! Not short-term parking!" * "Great...That makes me the last woman on earth." Trivia * Zoey makes multiple references to popular movies throughout the game. Her line, "Game over, man! Game over!" is a reference to the movie Aliens, and "Almost there, almost there!" and "I have a bad feeling about this" are from Star Wars: A New Hope. "It slimed me" is a quote from Ghostbusters. ** Right before coming to the church in Death Toll, the Survivors come upon a cabin in the woods. This only occurs as Zoey, but she makes a reference to the 1970-1980s cult classic, Evil Dead, starring Bruce Campbell. She says, "Oh, nice, a cabin in the middle of nowhere. I know how this movie ends." The cabin is complete with a mounted deer head. * Originally, the developers had the idea of Zoey and Francis showing some sort of affection towards one another. However, this was found to be distracting, and was cut out of the game.Left 4 Dead Commentary Strangely, from quotes, it seems as though she and Louis are closer. Zoey is still quite dramatic when something happens to Francis, however. * Zoey's voice actress, Jen Taylor, also voiced other famous game characters, such as Cortana from the Halo series and Princess Peach from the Mario franchise. She also recently voiced Lt. Stokes in the game F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. * According to the statistics of an Online Videogame Blog site, it seems that Zoey is the most sought after target by the Smoker boss infected. http://www.joystiq.com/ References Category:The Survivors